Whatever floats your boat role-play
Welcome travelers! HAVE FUN Link to what inspired meh: https://web.roblox.com/games/156220906/4-times-save-limit-Whatever-Floats-Your-Boat Rules * Powers are toned down. ** Aka no flying, and you have limited stamina so you don't become superman. * Don't ask, everyone is invited. Summary Meanwhile in a parallel universe... The Far, Far Range consists of 0.5% land and the rest is slime sea. The specimen collected on the islands are used to farm on large man/slime made structures that float on the slime sea. (In this AU the slime sea has stuff living in and on top of it.) 6 factions exist, each owning a small island located at their center (*exceptions): The Vanguard: 'These citizens are guardians, built to defend areas. Can be hired for a large sum. '''The Bloodlust: '''These warriors are great for attacking, can be hired for large sum, etc. '''The Commonwealth: '''The largest faction. Contains the most people, but has technology 50 years behind the 2 factotums mentioned above. '''The Suppliers: '''Nicknamed this way because all of the groups get up to half their food production from this faction. If these guys were to stop trading, international war would breakout. There's a truce preventing this faction from being attacked. *'The Sourced: ''Group of slimes and people that are mysterious, have no territory, unknown motives.'' *Pirates: ''You can probably guess what they are. They own shabby ships with lots of different types of parts attached, making them versatile.'' Have fun building a boat with your 5000 starting money. TIP: Spend money on all of these. Everyone on the sea nowadays has a pistol and lots of ammo to shoot up your boat. (Some lucky ones have ak-47s and the like.) Cheap stuff: Wood crates, pallets, beams, etc. Medium stuff: Large amounts of wooden stuff like cabinets, and small trusses and supporting metals. Expensive: Armors (ICE, Steel, and Gold-plated). Windows (Also made from the aforementioned materials. Relations Bloodlust and Vanguard are warring. Pirates hate everyone. Commonwealth and Vanguard are allies. Suppliers are everyone's ally besides pirates. Sourced is affiliated with no one, yet has advanced tech. Members (OH GOD THE SUMMARY WAS LONG) * Team F. ** Hobs (Bounty Hunter, Bloodlust contracts mostly) ** Minty (Vanguard) ** Zane (brand new pirate) * Squidy822 ** Squidy (pirate) ** Blaster (pirate) ** Mike (Supplier) ** Violet (Bounty Hunter, Neither in particular) ** Harry (Vanguard) * Candlefly ** Veve (Sourced) ** Delirium (Pirate) Roleplay ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs stood up, brushing himself off. He worked as a bounty hunter, and had just killed a solo pirate with $1000 on his head. He turned and walked over to his steering wheel, and drove over to the remains of the man's boat, scavenging it for parts. A bunch of undamaged armor was recovered, before he set a course towards the Commonwealth, sure to pay him well for his haul. ---Squidy822--- Another boat bumped into Hobs'. Such a boat had 5/10 size, and 9/10 style. Violet was driving such a boat. "Whoops." Violet said, a bit like she did it on purpose. "So, they hired you to get that pirate also, guess you beat me too it." She sounded like she was trying to sound as calm as possible and kinda failing. "Well, no matter. On the way I handled another bounty. And, might I add, the Commonwealth will probably give me DOUBLE what you got. I only took the bounty you just did for pocket gold." ---Team F.--- "And might I add, you are on the Vanguard's most wanted list? Have fun." Suddenly a piece of armor on Violet's boat flew off, and the wood filled with holes. "I'm just helping the Bloodlust. A bit unlucky, I suppose?" As Hobs turned and grabbed his rapier, he turned back to find Violet's boat speeding away. "TAKE THAT AS A WARNING. NEXT TIME, I'll GET YOU FOR SURE!" Hobs stormed to the helm, blasting though the water, as a piece of paper flew off the boat. Most wanted: Violet. Will pay 1,000,000 for EXTERMINATION. ---Squidy822--- "FOR WHAT ITS WORTH, I KNOW SOMEBODY WHO'S GONNA PAY BIG BUCKS FOR YOU!" Violet screamed at Hobs (who was in the distance.) Meanwhile, Mike was at the Vanguard, delivering stuff. ---Team F.--- Zane put on a pirate hat too big for him, then sailed away looking for adventure. 5 minutes later... He bumped into a Vanguard patrol boat, whereupon he sneaked aboard. "I don't see anyone Mike..." "There must be someone piloting this vessel. I'm sure the 2 of us can take him out." "Ok. Lets stop for repairs too. This ship's taken a beating from that last fight." Zane leaped out of the shadows, skillfully stabbing one through the heart and shooting the other with his pistol. He looked down at the bloody mess he made before rifling some money and seeds from the cargo bin. Clearly someone had been smuggling high-value goods (That were now Zane's.) Zane thought for a second, then got a great idea. 10 minutes later... Zane finished making a small patch of contained dirt in which he planted the seeds. "Coolsies." Zane had heard about an acclaimed bounty hunter in the area, and wanted to steal his money as usual. "AWAY!" ---Candlefly--- Meanwhile, a different ship found the already pirated Vanguard patrol. This ship was a very small but well armored one, it honestly is more in danger of flipping over than just plain sank. Whoever was on the ship sneaked aboard, before noticing crewmembers on the ship were already dead. Darn. It looks around for something that was missed and ends up grabbing a container of something and leaving, Not exactly feeling like getting caught on the boat. The person that left seemed much different from the one that got on the ship. Delirium copied one of the dead crew members, in a best prediction on how they looked alive. Still pretty obvious who it is, but for some reason doing this still tricks people. ---Team F.--- Zane is fun to RP. Zane, of course, crashes his boat with minimal damage into a floating pirate haven. It was a beast of a a ship, with lots of weapons and lots of people living inside, plus shops. Every faction has a truckload of giant island shops, because that's where they live. Ironically, the nomadic pirates have the most, with a few hidden in every nation. (If you guys want to fight a beast island station, you are gonna need some friends.) Zane climbed aboard, tying his ship to a mast. The only things pirates agree not to steal? Each other's ships. Zane strolled into the market area, confronted with lots of ship parts and weapons. There were even partial slaves (aka you pay them a large sum and they'll work for you and split your profits whenever you get some.) A few minutes later, Zane walked out with armor, more wood, and buddy pirate named Blackbeard. He was also starting out, and decided to make his start here for free. And who would turn down free work? (How did you think Blackbeard got rich?) Category:Teamfortress2328's Pages Category:Roleplay